You Can't Change Perfection
by CelestialMoon17
Summary: Hermione's got a new make-over, and everyone likes it except Ron. Want to find out why? read the story to find out!


Heya peoples. I'm back for yet ANOTHER Harry Potter one-shot. I'm determined to make it a one-shot, and NOT 6 chapters. LOL. Anyways, this story actually has a moral (of sorts) so it'll be good.

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, but you all know that.

On With the story!

'You Can't Change Perfection' a one-shot R/H story!

* * *

"Ok Lavender! Truth or Dare?"

"Um… truth."

"Ok . . . . who do you think is the hottest guy in our year?"

"Seamus Finnigan of course!"

The girls all squealed, and Hermione rolled her eyes for what seemed like the millionth time since they had started the stupid game. She remembered how it had all started . . . .

_Flashback_

_The girls were all lounging around the common room. It was a Friday night, and the day before a Hogsmeade weekend._

"_I'm bored" Parvati said to Lavender. They were sitting on the couch, thumbing through some of the more popular witch magazines._

"_Yeah. I'm sick and tired of doing the same old thing." There was a mischievous twinkle in her eye that suggested that she had something planned._

"_Ok, out with it. What are you planning?"_

"_Nothing much . . . just a simple game of truth or dare."_

"_Lavender! That's SO last year."_

"_Exactly! We haven't played it since then, and it'll be fun." She said, indicating Hermione, who was buried under a pile of books as per usual. Parvati looked confused, until she turned to look at the red-headed teen sitting near her, pretending to do his homework. Neither of them missed the blush that ajorned his cheeks._

"_Oh. I see what you mean. Let me guess: you have an idea for that too."_

_Lavender shrugged._

"_I dunno. Maybe." She grinned at her friend, and bent close to whisper the idea in her ear._

"_That's brilliant!"_

"_I think so."_

"_Come on then! Let's go get her!"_

_and that was how it all started . . . _

_End flashback_

Hermione_still _didn't know how she got up here. One minute she was doing her homework, and the next, she wasbeing dragged off to the dorms for some 'girl talk', and then they started playing the one game that Hermione detested with a vengeance. Ginny was supposed to be there to support her, but in the last 10 minutes, Ginny had gotten into the game, and Hermione was forced to sit near the edge of the circle, and listen to the most pathetic conversation she had ever heard since last year when they played this stupid game.

_I swear if I roll my eyes one more time, they may just get stuck like that! _Hermione giggled at the image which followed that thought.

"What are you laughing at?" Parvati asked her. Stopping mid-giggle, Hermione gave the girl a look of disapproval.

"Nothing."

"Oh come on! I'm sure you're thinking about _Ron-"_

"No I'm not!" But now her face was starting to color, which only seemed to provide the evidence to the others that it was indeed what the bushy-haired witch was thinking about.

"No really Hermione! You can tell us! We won't tease you!" Lavender said.

"I'm not though!"

"Fine. If you're going to be stubborn and not tell us willingly, then you'll be subjected to truth or dare."

Before Hermione could protest, Lavender and Parvati both said in unison.

"Truth or Dare Hermione?"

"Didn't I say I wasn't playing?"

"And didn't we say that we'd embarrass you dearly in front of Ron if you didn't?"

Parvati held up the picture that was taken of Hermione when she wasn't exactly in her right mind. She was dancing around barefoot in the common room when she thought it was deserted, and her hair was down and bushier than ever. Hermione blanched. _That was why I agreed to this stupid game. _She thought. _Blackmail. Stupid girls! I'll get them back if it's the last thing I do! _Hermione glared daggers at the girl, who looked unperturbed by the death glare.

"So . . .truth or dare?" Parvati repeated smirking at her. All at once, Hermione felt a bold streak within her. _They'll be expecting me to pick truth. I always do. Let's have some fun!_

"Dare." She said, giving both girls a smirk of her own.

"Dare?" Ginny raised an eyebrow at her friend. _Since when does Hermione take dares?_

Meanwhile, Parvati and Lavender were grinning at each other stupidly, which told Hermione that they had a plan for her.

"What is it then?" she asked, without preamble.

"Anxious are we then Hermione?" Parvati started giggling, and couldn't stop. It became infectious, and soon both Lavender and Ginny were laughing. Only Hermione sat there with a frown on her face.

"Some friend_you _are." Hermione said to Ginny who instantly shut up, although Hermione heard an occasional giggle after that. Finally the other girls had calmed down long enough to talk normally.

"Alright then." Lavender said. "We dare you . . . to straighten your hair-"

"WHAT?" Hermione was outraged. She had been expecting something far more dreadful than that. _Unless there's more . . . _

"AND-" _uh-oh! Here it comes . . . _"To put on make-up, and wear a nice skirt with a nice top, and heels too. Essentially we dare you to give yourself a make-over."

"NO WAY!" Hermione shook her head vehemently. "You're crazy! I will NEVER do that! I would ratherkiss Trevorthe frogthan do that!"

Both girls started laughing again, and Ginny was chuckling quietly behind a pillow. After glaring at everyone once more, they calmed down again.

"Well that's the thing Hermione." Lavender said, struggling to keep a straight face.

"What's the thing?"

"Well you see, in truth or dare if you're given a dare, you_can_ opt out of it." Parvati said slowly.

"Well at least that game has one good rule! I don't want to do it." Hermione crossed her arms defiantly.

"But it's not that simple."

"Come again?"

"As I said, you_can_ opt out of that dare, but there is a consequence."

"Which is what?"

"Well when you mentionedkissing Trevor-"

"WHAT?" Hermione exploded, giving the girls her fiercest death glare yet. "I said that as a joke-"

"Well that's what you have to do if you don't do your dare."

Hermione laid back on her bed, and groaned. _This is ridiculous! Why did I have to pick dare? At least with truth I could have denied the whole Ron thing. _But that would have been lying through her teeth, because she_did_ care about Ron. A lot. In fact, she completely fancied him, but wasn't about to share that information with _anyone. Especially_ not Ron. No. She'd fall off a cliff and die before she told him that. _Be careful what you say, because it just might happen! Snogging Trevor was a _joke_, and now I have to_do_ it- or look girly for a day. Hmm . . . _

"How long do I have to wear my hair straight and stuff?" Hermione asked, sitting up. The girls, who had been talking quietly amongst themselves, now looked at her.

"All weekend." Said Lavender.

"_All_ weekend?"

"Yes, and if you go back to normal at any time, you have to the consequence."

"So I'd have to be pretty starting tomorrow morning, and ending Sunday night?"

"Essentially."

_Well I suppose that's not_that_ bad! And Hogsmeade is tomorrow. Maybe I can do this. _Heaving sigh, Hermione looked at the girls.

"I'll do it then." She said.

"What?" Parvati asked.

"I'll wear my hair straight, and wear . . . make-up, and . . . heels."

"Don't forget the mini-skirt!" Lavender said, grinning.

"Oh no!" Hermione groaned.

"Relax Hermione! We'll help you. Tomorrow we'll get up at 6am and start." Lavender looked at her watch, and gasped. "Well if we want to get up early, we'd better go to bed now! It's after 10!" Ginny stood up and crossed the room, giving Hermione an apologetic glance.

"Traitor." Hermione muttered to her. Ginny shrugged, and left the dorm.

"Well come on then! Let's get to bed."

"I'm going down to say goodnight to Harry and Ron." Hermione said, crossing the room, but was blocked at the doorway by Parvati.

"Oh no you don't!"

"Move Parvati" Hermione said, in her prefect voice.

"Hermione, you can't go see Harry and Ron until tomorrow. It'll ruin the surprise! Now go to sleep!"

"I want to see my friends!"

"GO TO BED!"

"Fine. That's just fine." When it was clear the Parvati wasn't going to move,Hermione stalked off to the bathroom, seething. _Those girls are going to get one heck of a hexing when this is over! I wonder if Ginny can teach me her bat-bogey hex. _Resolving to talk to the younger girl the first chance she got, Hermione returned to the dorm feeling slightly better.

"I knew you'd calm down. Goodnight Hermione!" Lavender said, pulling her bed curtains closed.

"Goodnight." Hermione said, getting into her own bed. Suddenly she felt fatigue rush through her, and she closed her eyes, and fell into a peaceful sleep filled with dreams about a certain red-head.

_I hope Ron appreciates the hell I'm about to go through for him!._

* * *

"Hermione! Wake up!" Someone was shaking her awake.

"Yeah, come on! It's getting late, and we need to make you over!" Hermione groaned, and turned on her side . . . and found herself falling out bed. Now fully awake, she stood up, glaring.

"Ok, which one of you did it?" she asked, her voice still thick with sleep.

It had been a long night, one which Hermione didn't enjoy. At one point in the night she woke up, and saw that it was early enough so that Harry and Ron (who were night owls anyways) would still be in the common room. Sneaking out of bed, she crept towards the door, and turned the knob . . . only to find herself propelled backwards, and flung back into her bed.

Once her heart had calmed down, she realized that one of the girls had put a locking charm on the door which could only be removed by the person who had set the incantation in the first place. _Damn those girls! _She thought, settling back in, and trying to go back to sleep. But it was much later before Hermione fell asleep, and now here she was, at 6am on the floor in a heap. _I hate my life._ She thought miserably.

"You did it yourself Hermione." Lavender said, managing a straight face. Before Hermione could respond, there was a knock on the door, and Parvati went to go answer it, and in a few seconds, Ginny had come into the room looking gleeful. _Traitor! _Hermione thought, giving her friend a glare which didn't have any of the effect she hoped for. _Gah! I should talk to Fred and George Weasely and see if they can help me think of a prank to pull on my so called 'friends'. _A grin slowly spread across her face at the thought of revenge.

"Wow it's not even 6:30 in the morning, and Hermione is already thinking about Ron." Lavender said, surveying the grin on her friend's face with amusement.

"Yeah. She's obsessed this one is." Parvati said. Since there was no reply, the girls assumed that Hermione was very deep in her thoughts, and used it to their advantage.

It was about five minutes later that Hermione came down to earth, and when she realized that Lavender was playing with her hair, and Parvati was getting out her make-up, and Ginny was sorting through an ever growing pile of clothes on the bed.

"What are you guys doing?" she tried to pull away, but Lavender held fast.

"Silly dear, we're starting the make-over process, and if you don't hold still, it may come out weird."

Heaving an angry sigh, Hermione settled back into the chairs, and closed her eyes, continuing to contemplate ideas for her revenge on the girls for putting her through make-over.

_Three hours later_

Lavender, Parvati, and Ginny stood outside the bathroom, trying to coax the brunette to come out.

"Come out and show us Hermione!" Parvati called out.

"No! This outfit make me look like a-"

"Don't even say it! I've worn a similar outfit, and I looks really cute on you!" Lavnder said.

"Just come out Hermione." Ginny's voice pleaded. "We all worked really hard, and deserve to see the fruits of our labor."

They heard her heave a sigh, and then there was a moment of silence. Finally just when they were about to break the door down, they heard her say. "Fine. I'm coming" and the door swung open. All three girls gasped simultaneously.

"Is it that bad?" Hermione asked, desperately looking for _any_ excuse to kill them right now. That's how angry she was.

"No. Come have a look."

Hermione crossed the room to stand by the one full length mirror. Lavender stood behind her, and pulled off the towel on her head, and now Hermione elicited a gasp when she saw herself.

"Is that . . .me?" she whispered in awe.

Hermione's hair now hung straight down in her back, and nearly reached her waist. Her eyes were done with dark eyeliner, and blue eye shadow. Her cheeks had a hint of blush on them, and her lips looked full and shiny with the pale pink lipstick, and shiny lip gloss. Hermione was wearing a fitted blue sweater with a short blue plaid skirt underneath. She also had on a pair of black knee-high boots with a two inch heel.

"Wow Hermione. We knew that you were pretty, but now you're _gorgeous" _Lavender's voice held admiration.

"Yeah Hermione. You look stunning." Parvati said. Turning to Lavnder and Ginny, she grinned, and gave them each a high-five.

"Awesome work girls!"

"Hermione . . . everyone is going to be falling all over themselves when they see you." Ginny said. "Especially my brother." She added under her breath. Luckily for her, Hermione hadn't heard anything. She was still staring at herself in the mirror with a look of awe on her face.

"Well? Aren't you going to thank us?" Parvati asked, resting her hands on her hips.

Hermione turned to look at her, and Parvati was scared for a moment by the look on her face, but then suddenly, Hermione's face split into a wide grin.

"I suppose so. Thank you girls." She said, and laughed when her friends all hugged her. It was a beautiful sight, but unfortunately no one had a camera . . .

Yet.

* * *

"What's taking the girls so long?" Harry asked, glancing at his watch for the fifth time in ten minutes. "If they don't get here in five minutes, we're going to miss the carriages!"

"Relax Harry! Girls are _always_ late. It's just something you have to get used to." Seamus said calmly.

"But Ginny and Hermione are _never _late."

"Well there's a first time for everything." Seamus replied, suddenly his eyes widened, and he goggled at the sight before him. Harry and Ron followed his gaze, and felt their own mouths drop open in utter shock.

Lavender, Parvati, Ginny, and Hermione were coming down the stairs, and everyone seemed to be staring at them. Especially Hermione.

"Wow! Is that . . "

"HERMIONE?" Both Ron and Harry rubbed their eyes to make sure that they weren't seeing things, and they weren't. Many of the other males were in shock too, but recovered quickly enough to rush towards the group of girls when they reached the bottom of the staircase. Harry was still in shock, but Ron had recovered enough to let his the anger set in. _What have they done with her? _He thought. _She's not Hermione anymore. She's a bloody doll. _Turning away from her, he nudged Harry rather hard, and Harry came back to earth, rubbing his now sore ribcage.

"Ouch Ron, that was uncalled for."

"Sorry mate." He said, not sounding one bit sorry.

"What's got your dander up all the sudden?"

Just then, Hermione and the others spotted them, and were fast approaching them. Suddenly feeling trapped, Ron began to back away.

"I gotta go. Be right back." He muttered to Harry, and was elbowing his way through the crowd before Harry could say anything. Hermione, Ginny, Lavender, and Parvati had now joined the boys.

"Where's Ron going?" Hermione asked.

"I'm not sure. He said he'd be back though. You sure look pretty Hermione." Harry said.

"Thanks." She grinned at him, and for a split second Harry had an image of kissing her. But only for a split second. _What am I thinking? We both know it wouldn't work. _Shaking his head, he grinned back.

"So . . . what do you want to do today?" he asked.

"I'm not sure. I wanted to go get some new books, because I've read all my new ones that I got for Christmas, as well as all the interesting ones in the library so far."

"Alright then, the bookstore it is!" Harry declared, making both Ginny and Hermione laugh.

* * *

The mood felt light and airy as the group made their way towards Hogsmeade. Hermione was receiving comments left and right, and it felt awkward at first, but soon Hermione seemed to grow accustomed to it.

"See, didn't I tell you that you were pretty?" Lavender said at one point, after a handsome 7th year Hufflepuff complimented her. Hermione blushed.

"I suppose." She replied.

They had reached Hogsmeade, and Harry took Ginny and Hermione into the book store, where the girls eagerly began browsing the shelves, looking for anything interesting.

"Um . . . I have to go and do something. I'll meet you in the Three Broomsticks in about an hour ok?"

"Sure Harry, that sounds fine." Hermione said distractedly.

Ginny made to follow him, but he winked at her and shook his head. Getting the message, Ginny turned back to Hermione, who already had a small pile of books in her arms. She chuckled to herself, and picked out two new books for herself. Since Fred and George's joke shop was going so well, Ginny could afford a few nice things now and then, which felt really good.

"Now where to?" Hermione asked, ten minutes later, as they emerged from the bookstore, Hermione carrying two bulging bags, and Ginny a muchsmaller bag.

"Well I wanted to go look in the store that sells quidditch stuff." Ginny said. Hermione made a face, which caused the younger girl to giggle.

"Ok, ok so we don't have to go."

"No it's ok. I'll just . . . wander around I guess."

"You sure?"

"Yeah it's fine. Have fun."

"Thanks!" Ginny ran off, and Hermione smiled and shook her head. The sun was beginning to heat up the place, so it was pleasantly warm as Hermione walked around the streets of Hogsmeade. She felt happy and content with life . . . and yet there was a nagging voice in the back of her head that told her that she was a fake. That this new look wasn't her. _But for once in my life, I feel beautiful. _Hermione thought stubbornly. She had always imagined what it would feel like and look like to be beautiful, and now she was. Heaving a sigh, she decided to go to the Three Broomsticks early to wait for Harry.

* * *

The door jingled as Hermione walked in, but no one paid much attention. The bar was warm, and there was a relaxed atmosphere in the room. She walked up to the counter, and ordered herself a butterbeer.

"My goodness! Is that you Hermione?" Madam Rosmarta asked, peering at her intently.

"Yes it's me."

"What have you done with yourself? You look very different."

"Thank you."

Madam Rosmarta smiled at the girl, and gave her the butterbeer.

"Enjoy."

"I will." Hermione sat down at a table near the corner. Reaching into her bag, she pulled out one of her new books. Propping it open, and took a sip of butterbeer, and began to read, sighing with content.

"I haven't seen you around these parts. Are you new?"

A voice made Hermione look up. The voice belonged to none other than Draco Malfoy, and he was alone. His eyes were looking at her with lust, and she nearly vomited.

"Oh come on Malfoy." She said coldly. "Even you aren't_that_ thick." He did a double take.

"GRANGER?" he stuttered.

"What do you want?" she asked, crossing her arms over her chest. Once he got over his initial shock, that lustful look was back in his gaze.

"Isn't it obvious?" he drawled. He reached out and stroked her arm. Hermione shuddered.

"What are you doing?" she hissed.

"Getting what I want." He replied, his eyes practically red with lust. She tried to move away, but he now held her arm in an iron grip.

"Come on Granger. You know you want it." He whispered, moving closer to her. Hermione could feel his hot breath on her cheek. She tried to push him away, but his grip only tightened, nearly cutting off circulation in her arm. Hermione whimpered in pain.

"Feisty wench. I like them difficult."

Unfortunately for her, the table was hidden from view, and there were only a handful of people in the bar, and none of them paid any attention to her. She tried to scream, but he covered her lips with his. _Merlin! _Hermione wanted to cry. She continued on struggling, but she felt weak. So weak. Her lips felt bruised. Suddenly she felt the iron grip on her arm loosen it's hold, and Malfoy was shoved away, landing painfully on the floor. Now the entire bar was staring at Harry Potter, whose face was contorted with such rage Hermione couldn't even look at him.

"If I _ever _catch you near Hermione again, I will not hesitate to kill you." Harry growled. Malfoy stood up, and gave Harry the nastiest death glare he could manage, and then he stamped out of the bar. The onlookers went back to their drinks and conversations, and Hermione sank to the floor, crying with relief.

"Hermione? Are you alright?" Harry approached her. Mutely she shook her head. Kneeling down on the floor, Harry took her into his arms, and held her while she cried.

"It's ok Hermione. You're going to be alright." He stroked her hair, feeling slightly strange. He was used to touching her curly bushy hair. Now her hair felt . . . foreign. Hermione sniffled, and he helped her up. Grabbing her bags, Harry led her out of the bar, still keeping his arm around her protectively. Once they were outside, Hermione croaked out.

"How did you find me?"

"Well I was done my shopping early, and I figured I'd head over to the Three Broomsticks early, and when I came in, I saw Malfoy kissing you. I saw red. I wanted to _kill_ him with my _bare_ _hands._" Harry sounded angry, and Hermione was still shaken up by the whole incident. Suddenly she just felt like going home and hiding from the world.

"Harry?" she whispered.

"Yes Hermione?"

"Can we go back to the castle?"

Harry looked at her, and saw the scared look in her eyes. Feeling helpless for his friend, he nodded.

"But first, we should find Ginny."

"No need to do that. I'm right here!" said a voice behind him. Both Harry and Hermione turned around to see a smiling Ginny, whose smile faltered when it landed on Hermione.

"What's up?" she asked.

Harry looked at Hermione, who shook her head slightly.

"Hermione had something bad happen to her." He said simply.

"Oh no!" Ginny immediately gave her friend a hug, and when she pulled back, she saw the tears glistening in her eyes.

"Are you going to be alright?" she asked.

Hermione shrugged, and Ginny felt helpless.

"I think she just needs some time alone right now." Harry said.

"Alright. Sure." The three of them walked slowly back towards the castle, never leaving Hermione's side until they reached the fat lady portrait.

"Back early I see?" she asked, and then her gaze fell upon Hermione. "My dear! What's wrong?"

"We'll tell you later." Harry promised. "Canary Cream." The fat lady let them in, keeping her gaze on the prefect until she closed. Once they were in the common room, Hermione sat down on the couch, staring into the fire. Ginny looked at Harry. Harry heaved a sigh.

"Let's go for a walk." He said, taking her hand in his. Off they went for a much needed walk, and leaving their friend for some much needed rest.

* * *

"What are you doing here?" someone was shaking her shoulder roughly, and thrusting her awake and back into reality. She blinked several times, trying to get the room into focus. Ron stood in front of her, looking furious.

"Huh?" she mumbled, realizing that she had fallen asleep. It was now late afternoon, and the common room was empty, except for Ron and her. Suddenly, the events of the morning came flooding into her mind. Hermione started shaking, and fought to keep control.

"Why are you here?" Ron repeated, seeming to ignore Hermione's quivering.

"I don't want to talk about it." She whispered, struggling to keep her tears from spilling over again. _I won't cry. I want to be strong for once. _

"Oh I get it. You're too _busy_ with your new shallow _friends_ to spend any time with me!" Ron looked bitter.

"What are you talking about?"

"Oh please. Hermione, look at yourself. Everyone wants to be your best friend because you had a 'make-over'."

"That's not true!" Hermione protested, managing to push away the memories of the morning away for the time being. Now _she_ was getting angry.

"Well I've got just one thing to say: Hermione, you look absolutely hideous."

Hermione gasped, and felt like Ron had slapped her in the face, and in a way, he did.

"W-what did you just say?" she asked in disbelief.

"You heard me." Ron crossed his arms and glared at the girl.

The tears that had threatened earlier were now spilling in abundance down her cheeks.

"How could you say such a terrible thing?" she whispered through her tears.

"Because it's true." Ron said matter-of-factly.

Hermione stared at him, speechless. Never in her years at Hogwarts had Ron ever said something this cutting. It was the most terrible thing she had ever heard him say about her. She felt her heart breaking, and the pain was unbearable. Hermione sank to the floor, sobbing uncontrollably.

"Stop crying. You'll ruin your _make-up._" Ron said scathingly. Hermione felt bile rise within her. She felt a streak of such anger as she had never felt before. Like a volcano rising to the surface and bubbling over.

"Ronald Billus Weasley." She said in a low, dangerous tone that made Ron step back. She stood up, and he could literally see fire in her eyes.

"HOW DARE YOU SAY THOSE THINGS TO ME! YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO INSULT ME ON MY APPEARANCE WHEN I DID NOTHING TO ANGER YOU. RONALD WEASLEY I HATE YOU!" And then she did something that she had only done once in her third year to Draco Malfoy.

Hermione slapped Ron across the face.

The sound echoed through out the room, and the two teens stared at each other, shocked.

"Hermione." Ron whispered hoarsely, clutching his cheek, which bore a read handprint. "I didn't mean it like that-"

But Hermione wasn't listening. She had turned on her heel in a huff, and was storming towards the portrait hole.

"Hermione wait!" Ron caught up with her easily, and grabbed her wrist in a vain attempt to stop her. It worked, for she stopped and turned around, but the look in her eyes nearly scared him off once more.

"Don't you _ever_ grab me like that again." Her voice sent chills down his spine. It was then that he saw the bruises on her wrist. He felt his heart wrench. Ron knew that he couldn't have done that, because he barely touched her.

"Who did this to you?" he whispered, putting a gentle hand on her shoulder. Hermione wrenched herself away.

"None of your damn business!" She moved to the portrait hole again, but Ron was blocking her.

"Move." She said.

"Not until you tell me what's wrong." He replied, staring defiantly in her eyes. If looks could kill, he would have been dead and buried ten times over.

"I hate you." She spat at him, making his heart wrench again. Heaving a sigh, he took her shoulders, and turned her around, and led them to the couch. Hermione struggled, but he was firm and adamant. Once they were seated on the couch, Ron was shocked to see Hermione crying again.

"Why do you have to be so rough with me?" she asked in between sobs.

"What are you talking about Hermione?" Ron asked gently.

"You were so rough with me back there! Just like _him._" Hermione's sobs increased, and Ron felt his blood boil. _So help me, I'll kill the person who did this to her! _He silently vowed.

"And who was this person who was so rough with you?"

Hermione looked up at him with her teary brown eyes, and instantly Ron's anger melted. All that mattered was taking away the haunted look of pain that was in her eyes.

"Draco Malfoy." She whispered.

"WHAT?" Ron's face was so full of rage, it rivaled the look Harry had when he rescued Hermione. Hermione told Ron the whole story, and was sobbing by the time she finished. Ron didn't hesitate. He took her into his arms, and held her tightly.

"That's why I didn't like you looking the way you do." Ron whispered. Hermione pulled away, and gave him a confused look.

"You don't look like you Hermione. People took advantage of you because of the way you look. Don't you get it Hermione? You're perfect the way you are!"

Hermione gasped as Ron hugged her close again.

"When you had your bushy curly hair, I thought it was the most beautiful hair that I had ever seen. And your face was so naturally pretty without all that make-up. Especially your lips. So soft and full . . . " Ron trailed off, realizing what he was saying. He blushed. Hermione, meanwhile had reluctantly disentangled herself from Ron, and stood up.

"Where are you going?" he asked.

"To change." She replied, offering him a smile, one which he returned.

_An hour later_

Hermione came back downstairs to a much fuller common room. Everyone had returned from Hogsmeade, and they were gathering in the common room before dinner. As soon as Hermione reached the bottom, her eyes locked with Ron's,and he came over to greet her. He gave her a slow, lingering look that made her want to melt to the floor.

"Beautiful." He whispered, making her knees go weak.

"You really think so?" she whispered back.

He pulled her close to him again; despite the amount of people in the room that were now focusing their attention on them. Hermione felt warm all over, and knew that her face was tomato red at that point, but she no longer cared.

"Hermione Granger, you are the most beautiful girl I've ever laid eyes on." Ron said, cupping her chin in his hands. Hermione's heart was thudding loudly in her chest. He leaned closer, until their lips were almost touching, and he said,

"Don't ever change."

And then he kissed her. Hermione closed her eyes, and fell into the bliss of the moment. Everyone applauded, and when Ron released her, she felt like a whole new person, and in a way, she was. Hermione felt more beautiful than she had in her entire life, and she had Ron to thank. _Figures. The one guy I thought to be the most shallow, turns out to be the most sincere. _Hermione smiled and shook her head.

"What?" Ron asked her.

"Did I ever tell you how amazing you are?" Hermione asked, looping her arms around his neck, causing Ron to blush profusely.

"No I don't think you have." He said.

"Well you are. You're full of surprises Ron Weasley. Good ones." She kissed him, and Ron kissed her back, feeling fire ignite in his veins. One thing was for certain; Hermione Granger was trulyone of a kind.

* * *

"Do I really have to do this?"

"You knew the consequence."

"But come on! Don't you think that's a little . . . unsanitary?"

"Hey you were the one who suggested it. Not me."

"But I was joking!"

Hermione was in the girls dorm, and it was nearly midnight. Upon seeing Hermione back to 'normal' she proceeded to talk to Neville into letting her borrow Trevor. Hermione had argued relentlessly, but now it was getting late, and she knew the girls would keep her up all night until she did something.

"Still . . .you agreed to it, we have witnesses." Both Parvati and Ginny nodded. After shooting a death glare at her red-headed friend, Hermione heaved a sigh.

"Fine. I'll do it, but you had better not tell anyone. I hear one word of this, and you will all face the wrath of my wand, and limitless horde of gruesome hexes."

All the girls swore to secrecy, knowing that Hermione wasn't kidding. Lavnder held out Trevor. Hermione took a deep breath, squeezed her eyes shut, and leaned in to kiss the frog . . .

"EWWWWWWWWWWWW!" she yelled, five seconds later. She spit into her hand, and held a look of pure disgust. Lavender, Parvati, and Ginny were rolling around the floor, laughing so hard they couldn't breathe.

"Some help you are." Hermione muttered, running towards the bathroom. Meanwhile, the girls had calmed down somewhat.

"That was the best dare ever!" Lavnder said.

"You said it girlfriend." Parvati gave her a high five, and they all collapsed into giggles.

All in all, it was a productive weekend. A productive weekend indeed.

* * *

A/N: Wow I'm done yet another one-shot R/H. I'm obsessed. What can I say? Anyways, I hope you enjoyed the story, and please review! I love reviews! _God Bless_ CelestialMoon17. 


End file.
